True Lives
by xArthurXMerlinx
Summary: Arthur is sure that the only person for him is Gwen, in some ways he even proves this to Merlin, but deep down there is another love in Arthurs Live, who you may ask well read and you'll find out!
1. Chapter 1 Heading Off

**Hey peeps!!! XP this is my first Fanfic so I hope you enjoy it XD. You can most likely guess I have a small obsession with Merlin, nut shhhh its a secret.**

_Chapter 1- Heading off_

Today was a very special day. There was going to a very important tournament today and the final would be a fight till the death, only the king's finest knights would be taking part in this memorable occasion.

Merlin was stood in Arthur's chambers polishing his chain mail, he had gotten it so shiny you could use it as a mirror, for once Merlin was actually proud of himself and believed he had done a good job. "Merlin are you finished yet? I haven't got all day you know the crowd is waiting" called Arthur from behind the screen which he went behind daily to get changed. "Yes sir" Merlin replied placing the last piece of the armour on the table ready to be placed onto the prince. Soon after, Arthur walked out from behind the screen and stretched out his arms to allow Merlin to place the armour upon his body.

Several minutes later Arthur rose his head and began to speak, "Merlin if anything happens to me out there today, I want you to take care of Gwen" Merlin gave him a confused look in return. "Where has all of this come from?" keeping his eyes fixed upon Arthur. "To most people she would be indispensible but to me......she's not" he remained looking at the floor, Merlin had never seen his master so serious and worried before, and quite frankly it worried him. "Come of it you'll be fine" Merlin said shoving him slightly on the shoulder.

"Merlin there's one thing that you should always remember when you're with me....."

"Oh yeah and what's that sire?"

"Never ever shove me again" And with that he picked up his sword and walked out the room. Merlin was left standing there looking at the door which had been closed by one of his closest friends.

The seats around the stadium were filled with loads of people who had turned out for this glorious event. They had all came to see their finest knight s of Camelot fight, as well as the kings song Arthur Pendragon.

The king opened the ceremony, and then the fighting began.

**There we go people I'll try my best to write and get chapter 2 up soon but I'll try my best I hope you enjoyed it and please R&R. xxxx**


	2. Chapter 2 Struck Down

Chapter 2- Struck down.

The stands were bustling with hords of excited people. Many of them shouting for their favourite, not knowing who would be the lucky winner.

In the first round of the tournament Arthur effortlessly beat the huge Knight Julius. But not only in this round had Arthur shown extreme swordsmanship, there was one other who matched Arthurs excellence Knight Valiant. Throughout the day both knights exceeded into the next rounds knocking out every contester they came across. The final of the tournament would be held the next day, so after there would be plenty of time to celebrate the winner.

Alas both Arthur and Valiant made into the final where they would both face each other the next day, but now all they could do was rest.

After delivering Arthurs dinner to his quarters Merlin, decided it was time to head home, so he took the quickest way. This way would take him past the armoury, where all of the knights kept their shields and swords. As Merlin passed the Armoury he noticed that the door was just slightly open. Peering through the crack in the door, an extraordinary sight met his eyes. Valiant was bent over his shield; in his hand a small mouse wriggled and squeaked.

"Dinner time," Valiant grinned. Merlin watched, wide-eyed, as a hissing snake slithered from the shield and gulped down the terrified rodent. It was now that Merlin realised the dark secret behind the victory's of Knight Valiant. If Arthur were to fight Valiant tomorrow in the final it would surely lead to his death.

Merlin spent the whole night looking through the magic book which Gaius had given him when he had first arrived in Camelot. He searched hour after hour, still not able to find a spell that would stop the snakes from coming out of Knight Valiant's shield.

The next day, the sound of sword striking shield greeted Merlin at the tournament ground. The two knights were battling fiercely. Arthur delivered a powerful blow that sent Valiant's helmet rolling across the ground. Chivalrously Arthur removed his own helmet but at that moment Valiant lunged forward, striking him so forcefully with his shield that Arthur dropped his sword. Seizing the moment, Valiant bore down on his opponent. Using all his might, pinned Arthur beneath his shield against the side of the arena.

Seeing his chance Valiant uttered the enchanted words.

"Bebeode pe arisan cwicum" The dark green snakes slithered forth for all to see, cries of shock came from the watching crowd.

"He's using magic," said Uther aghast. The snakes slowly slithered over to where Arthur was laying and gently rose up so they could look straight down at their victim. Both Uther and Morgana rose from their seats. However still Arthur remained laid on the floor as if it were impossible for him to stand.

**Oooh!!!!! What's gonna happen well if you want to find out your going to have to wait for chapter 3.**

**Anyway I hoped you liked this chapter so please R&R and if you do I will be so grateful XD!!!**


	3. Chapter 3 Morgana's help

**I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, at first I wasn't quite sure where this was going to go, but now I do hehe X3.... anyway I'll shut up now and get on with the story.**

Chapter 3: Morgana's help

Merlin had to do something, if he didn't it would surely be the end of Arthur, and he couldn't let that happen, after all he was his destiny. The snakes were getting ever closer to striking Arthur. 'Think Merlin think' he thought to himself, going over possible spells that would work. Considering there was a three headed snake coming towards him, Arthur was staying incredibly calm, it was if he knew that Merlin would be able to save him. 'That's it' Merlin shouted in his head. He moved forward, so now he was able to lean on the barrier that separated the crowd from the arena.

"Akwele" Merlin uttered under his breath. As soon as he had said the spell, the snakes dropped down dead. "Ah the killing spell, I knew I had it in me" Merlin said quietly feeling very chuffed with himself, once again he had saved Arthurs life. Oh but there was another problem what about Valiant.

Morgana acted quickly. She leaped from her seat and with one swift move she grasped a sword from a nearby knight, which she threw towards the Prince. He caught the weapon and killed Valiant in an instant. Arthur dropped the sword and bent over to rest his hands on his knees, gasping for breath. "Merlin your sacked" Arthur shouted, Merlin went over to the Prince with a confused look on his face. "Excuse me? I'm sacked what on earth have I done?" Shrieked Merlin. "Merlin where do I start, my armour has a hole in it, it's not good enough"

"But sire" Merlin stammered. "Be off with you" and with that Arthur walked off. 'The cheek of it' thought Merlin, he did everything for him.

That night Merlin sat at the table with Gaius eating tea, cabbage soup a delicacy of Gaius's which he had perfected over the years.

"Is there something troubling you Merlin?" Gaius asked.

"No....it's just Arthur sacked me today"

"ARTHUR SACKED YOU!!!!" Gaius shouted "You never learn do you Merlin"

"I'm not quite sure what I did wrong though" Merlin silently said. After that the conversation went dead.

There was a knock at the door, which Merlin went answer. At the door was Arthur.

"Arthur what are you doing here?" questioned Merlin.

"Well I just came to say I made a mistake," he said.

"Don't worry about it," smiled Merlin. "Buy me a drink. We'll call it even."

"I can't be seen buying drinks for my servant," scoffed Arthur

"Your servant?" Merlin echoed. "You sacked me."

"And now I'm rehiring you," Arthur shrugged. "My chambers are a complete mess. My clothes need washing, my armour needs repairing, my dogs need exercising..."

The list went on. Merlin was back where he started....but that was fine by him. "Well is that everything?"

"Yes I think so," replied Arthur. "Well then I'll see you tomorrow bright and early," Arthur then left, leaving a shocked Merlin remaining standing there.

"Was that Arthur?" Gaius asked

"Yes," Merlin managed to get out.

"What did he want?"

"He just gave me my job back," Merlin replied, closing the door and turning around to walk into his room. As Merlin walked off, Gaius remained stood there in amazement. He had never known the Prince to be so kind.

The next day Merlin was up bright and early, this was only to ensure that Arthur would sack him again.

As Merlin walked down the corridor, and reached the Prince's chambers, as he was about to knock to enter, he heard a muffled voice come from inside. At first he struggled to make out who it was talking with the Prince, but then it came to him, it was Gwen. What was Gwen doing in Arthur's chambers? Merlin had a strange feeling come over, and he didn't know what it was, he felt a bit jealous.

"Guinevere.... I have finally discovered where my heart lies, but what happened between us a couple of weeks back now (_they had a small smooch_) made me think of what could be," said Arthur

"Yes but we can never be together, the king will never approve," a surprised but flattered Gwen managed back.

"but things can change,"

"Yes but right now, we must keep things between us," Merlin began to hear footsteps coming towards the door. He quickly moved away from and made out he was just coming along, just before he reached the door for a second time, Guinevere opened the door and stepped out, carrying some of Arthurs mucky clothes, most likely to make out she was going to collect his washing. Merlin carried on into the room and saw Arthur lent up against the wall looking out onto the courtyard below.

"Do you know what Merlin, whatever you do, or say never seem to be good enough," said an upset Arthur. "Excuse me sire, I'm not sure I understand?" Merlin replied, knowing full well in what he meant. "Oh don't worry about it I'm just muttering on" he sighed. Merlin went over towards the table to gather up the dirty pots which were left over from the Prince's breakfast. As he lent down to pick up he heard Arthur move away from the wall, and start to leave the room. "Merlin if you need me I'll be in Morgana's chambers. Morgana's chambers Merlin thought to himself why would he want to go to her chambers, he knew he didn't like her in that way, since he had fallen for her maidservant.

Morgana turned around as she heard a knock at her door, and noticed Arthur walk in.

"Arthur, what a surprise, I would of thought by now that you're not supposed to come in until I have accepted," she smirked.

"Oh ha ha.... the reason is I need some advice," He replied moving over towards the chair and slouching down in it.

"Advice," she said throwing her head back with laughter. "What kind of advice do you need?"

"Well I know this sounds stupid, but I think I've fallen in love" All of a sudden the look on Morgana's face turned serious and slightly upset for the person who is like a brother to her.

"Oh right and who might the lucky lady be?"

"Well.....well....you see.....its......its Gwen," He spat out causing Morgana to have a huge shocked face.

"Gwen!?" she replied more shocked than she had ever been in her life.

"Yes I know and somehow I'm sure she feels the same" he replied.

"But why do you need my advice"

"Well I suppose it's more like help rather than advice"

"Ok then what do you need my help with?"

"All I need is to get Gwen on her own and treat her to something special, and I don't know what to do, and I also need your help in getting her there" he smiled at her with a desperate look on his face.

"Oh ok then, why don't you take her for a ride out of the kingdom for a day, and when she comes in, in the morning I'll dismiss her for the day" Morgana replied incredibly chuffed with the idea she had just came up with.

"Do you know what, your bloody brilliant," Arthur shouted jumping out of his chair and running over to her and hugging her. But at that moment Gwen walked and noticing Arthur laid over the top of Morgana hugging her.

"I'm sorry to interrupt" she said beginning to exit.

"Oh no no, no, no Gwen you wasn't Arthur was just leaving" Morgana replied quickly punishing Arthur off of her.

"Right then, thank you for your help Morgana" Arthur said straighting his clothes and walking out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4: Caught in the act

**Thank you to the people who have actually reviewed this story so far, all of them are good comments soo.. I guess that's a good start. Anyway I'll shut up now and get on with the chapter XP. **

Chapter 4: Caught in the act

"Merlin! Are the horses ready for later?" asked a nervous Arthur.

"Yes sire, as I have said the last five times now." sighed Merlin. All morning Arthur had been worrying about the date that he was going to be having today, well the date that will happen if Morgana tells Gwen where to go, and that she actually turns up.

"I'm sorry Merlin, everything has to be right you see" He replied sitting down at the table and resting his head in his hands.

"I'm sure it'll be ok" Merlin reassured him, and patting him on the back, he then went on to finish off the cleaning that he had to complete in the Prince's room, everyday he had to do this, it was getting a bit of a bad habit of Arthurs.

"Oh my god Merlin, it's time I had better go down to the stables ready, Gwen will be going to Morgana's chambers shortly.

* * *

Today Gwen was running a bit late than usual, however she was lucky to work for something as nice as Morgana, she was someone who wouldn't stress if she was late, or did something wrong. As she entered The Lady Morgana's chambers, she was surprised to see her sat at her table already dressed and ready.

"Oh, you're already ready" Gwen said

"Yes" Morgana replied "I thought that you could do with a day off today" Morgana said smiling at her maidservant.

"Oh right...that's very nice of you... but I really couldn't there's so much which needs doing," Gwen said beginning to pick up Morgana's dirty laundry.

"No no I insist, please Gwen go and have the day off, but there is one thing, could you take this down to the stables for me?" Morgana asked handing Gwen a blanket which you place on your horse before putting on the saddle.

"Yes of course my lady," Gwen curtseyed and walked out of Morgana's chambers.

* * *

Gwen thought it was very nice of the Lady Morgana to give her the day off, recently she had been feeling very tired, and needed some rest. As she turned the corner to enter the stables, she had to come to a sudden halt as the Prince was stood in front of her.

"Sire...you scared me" Gwen muttered struggling for breath.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you" He replied calmly.

"erm....is there anything I can do for you?" she asked dropping her head down, to look at the floor.

"yes there is one thing you can" Gwen raised her head surprised of what the Prince had just said. "You can come on a ride with me into the forest" he said, deep inside hoping she would accept.

"oh I don't know" Gwen replied slowly.

"Please Gwen give me a chance" pleaded Arthur.

"If you wish" she sighed, and placing the blanket on the shelf near Morgana's horse.

They both mounted a horse and rode out of Camelot, heading towards the forest of Ealdor.

After half an hour of riding Gwen broke the silence.

"Arthur where are we going?"

"You will soon find out" he replied keeping their destination hidden. They carried on riding for a further ten minutes, until Arthur pulled to halt, and slid of his horse. Gwen automatically copied, still wondering where they were, or what they would be doing, secretly she found it a thrill to be alone in the forest with Arthur, for a long time she had felt something for him, and she was beginning to feel the same way, but now she wasn't so sure, after seeing him with Morgana the previous day. She heard a rustling of branches and looked forward to see where Arthur was, and then she saw him pulling some stray twigs out of the way to reveal a beautiful, elegant, breathtaking waterfall, she had ridden through this forest many a time, but had never known of this place.

"What do you think?" asked Arthur as he came over to stand near her.

"It's.....it's......beautiful" were the few words that were able to escape her mouth.

"Well I'm glad you like it" he responded, taking her arm, and guiding her to a ledge which had a blanket laid out, Arthur had made Merlin come out here in the early hours of this morning to put the blanket out ready. They both took a seat and looked out into the total blissfulness of the waterfall.

"Gwen about yesterday it wasn't what it seemed" Arthur said looking over at her.

"Well what was it then Arthur...you both looked pretty cosy"

"It was a just a hug" He said

"How am I meant to believe that?" she asked not giving.

"Gwen Morgana is like a sister to me, she had helped me with this, so I thanked her by giving her a hug. That was all it was" All of a sudden Gwen came across embarrassed and a bit mad at herself.

"Oh" was all she could manage to say afterwards.

"Gwen like I said my heart remains with you" He said placing his hand against her cheek. She looked straight into his eyes and saw the love that he felt for her. She slowly lifted her own hand and placed it over the top of Arthur's. His hand felt so smooth and warm, she wished she could stay close to him for the rest of her life. Arthur steadily began to move closer, closer and closer, until their lips were locked, at first Gwen was shocked, but then their lips began to move in a perfect action. For once her life felt right. And for Arthur well, he was so lucky, he was able to express his feelings for Gwen in private, away from civilisation.

Eventually their lips parted, and they just smiled at each other.

" You know what, even though I have won many tournaments, and yes I admit they have made me proud but...right now this is the best part of my life being here with you" Arthur said looking into Gwen's eyes. In return she just smiled back, and laid her hand on his knee.

"Mine too" she replied eventually.

Time passed and the two eventually found there selves laying side by side staring into the sky, what they had failed to notice on the other hand, is that it was beginning to get dark. But right now that didn't seem to be bothering them. The trees swayed in the wind, and the birds sang, the grass rustled and owls hooted, all of which making this special moment even more magical.

"Arthur you know if you really want this to work, sooner or later were going to tell your father" Gwen broke the silence "I'm serious I don't want to be sneaking about and hiding how we truly feel," she said again, this time beginning to sit up so she could look down on Arthur. Arthur sighed and sat up;

"Your right," he sighed knowing that this wasn't going to be easy. "But you must know that not even my father can stop us being together"

"Arthur it might end up you losing you crown, and your title" she replied lowering her head "and as much as I love you I don't want that to happen..... after all I am only a servant,"

"No Gwen to me your more than a servant, and you always will be, I would give up anything for you" Arthur said pressing his hand to the side of her face, her skin felt so cold but soft. She simply smiled and looked straight back into the eyes of Arthurs. Unexpectedly he lent in and kissed her, this time harder and passionately that there previous kisses. She responded back placing both of her hands around his neck, she could of carried on kissing him forever but they had to go, if not it would to dark to leave that night.

"Come on your freezing" Arthur said, helping her up, and keeping hold of her hand. As they turned around to head back to horses, there was several people stood in front of them, people who Arthur and Gwen had not wanted to see right now. Arthur felt like he had been stabbed 50 times, and then thrown in a lake, his throat dried up, and for once in his life he felt incredibly worried. Gwen on the other hand was utterly speechless, her throat also drying up.

The person who stood in front of them was The King, and several of his guards.

**

* * *

**

**OOOHHH saucy, I was think something OMGish (if that makes sense) has to happen. Anyway I hope you like this chapter and I will look forward to hearing what you think. XD**


	5. Chapter 5 Who you are and who you can be

Chapter 5: Who you are, and who you want to be.

Arthur and Gwen remained stood in front of the king still holding hands, both as shocked as anything. They must have been gone some time for the King himself to come out to look for the two of them.

"I don't know what is going on here but I hope you both have a reasonable explanation" The king said firmly, with a hint of anger to his voice. Arthur was just about to open his mouth to speak when he was interrupted.

"In fact I don't want to know, I will speak to you both when we return to Camelot. You shall both ride separately, and will arrive into the kingdom at different times to afford suspicion... Do I make myself clear" He ended. Both Arthur and Gwen nodded in reply and walked over to where there horses were tied to a tree. The ride home was very quiet and awkward at the same time. Arthur and his father lead the group, through the forest and across the fields that surrounded the kingdom. Gwen rode quietly at the back, with a guard at either side of her, unsure why they were there she still remained quiet and fought the temptation to ride off. As they all reached Camelot the King and Prince entered with another two guards that followed behind. Gwen and the remaining guards were to wait outside of the kingdom gates for a further 20 minutes where, they would separate, to not curse a spur in the crowds.

As soon as Gwen had finally reached the stables she quickly unsaddled her horse, and headed straight home, right then all she wanted to do, was be alone and think at the past events. She had came up with the plan that tomorrow would be the best day to go and see Arthur and the King, she was hoping that by then Arthur had, had the chance to explain to his father there love, and their feelings for one another, and how nothing was going to get in their way. But she also couldn't help but think that, that was too good to be true, and that she would have to pray a million times for that to come true.

When Arthur and Uther both entered the great hall, the King immediately broke the silence;

"I do not wish to here you petty excuse just yet, I will give you the night to have a great think about what has happened, and how you and the... the servant," "Father she is more than that" Arthur interrupted. "And how you and the servant were found to be out together." The King finished. Arthur could not believe how is father was behaving. Arthur turned and strode out of the great hall heading straight to his chambers. On the way to his room, he passed Morgana.

"So then Romeo how did it go?" He just simply carried on walking passed her, and not answering the question that he had been set.

"Arthur," she called down the corridor to him, but he still carried on walking , things couldn't of gone well she thought, and headed to the great hall.

When she reached her destination, Morgana walked into the great, without knocking.

"Do you know what's wrong with Arthur, I've just seen him, and he looked miserable?" she asked the King as she went over to stand in front of the throne.

"I found him in Ealdor forest with your maidservant" was the only reply given. As soon as she was given this answer without giving a goodbye she left the hall. Going at a slow jog she headed for Arthur's chambers.

"Arthur.... are you ok?" She asked through the big wooden doors which separated them.

"Go away"

"I know what happened" She replied this time hoping for a better answer.

"Well then you'll understand me when I say go away" He was being so rude, his rudeness was needed at this time.

"Fine then" she said and walked off.

Arthur was lent against the wall, close to the stain glass which was situated opposite the bedroom doors. He had always come to this room when he was mad, upset or just needed time to think. The room, was rather big, it had a king- sized bed which had damask red drapes hanging from the top. At the end of the bed sat a chest of draws, inside Arthur kept several books, which he had been given as presents, there was even the odd scroll. He also had a large wardrobe which was towards the end side of the left. To the side of the wardrobe, he had a screen, which every morning or every time he needed to change he would go behind. In the middle of the room was a table, where he sat and ate his meals, when he hadn't been summoned to eat with his father, or there was feast. He actually enjoyed his own company, it was much better than training some of the low- life's that his father call knights.

A couple of minutes later Merlin walked in carrying his clean washing. "Here you go, all nice and clean, fresh smelling what more could you ask for" Merlin muttered feeling very proud of himself, as he hung up the clothes in the dark mahogany wardrobe.

"Arthur" He asked to gain his attention.

"Oh....I'm sorry I was just thinking" he sighed, however still looking out of the window.

"Ah I see...things didn't go too well with Gwen then?" Merlin asked, just to be nosy, and to show he cared.

"Yeah it went great it's just my father caught us" he replied sinking to the floor and resting his head in his hands. "You know what Merlin things were going great, and he had to ruin it"

"I'm sure you'll be able to work things out with Gwen" reassured Merlin.

"It's not Gwen I'm worried about" he corrected "It's my father" he put right.

"Well if your father is as bright as the next person, then I'm sure he will be able to notice the love you hold for one another" he said, hoping that he would be able to make Arthur feel better, but he didn't think it was working.

"Well I hope so" Arthur sighed.

"Anyway I have chores to get on with, so if you want your dogs to be fit and healthy then I better get on" Merlin smiled and began to leave the room.

"Merlin!" Arthur called, Merlin turned back to face the Prince. "I just wanted to say thank you... you have truly been a loyal servant," Merlin gave a friendly smile in return and continued out of the room. It was definitely going to be a long night for both Arthur and Gwen.

Surprisingly, the next day came quicker than expected. And at mid-day Arthur had a meeting with his father, about yesterday. Deep down Arthur was glad that his father caught them, it was about time he told him what was going on.

"Morning" came the jolly voice of Merlin which woke Arthur that morning. "Come on rise and shine... It's time to get ready if you want to be on time to meet with your father" he said placing Arthur's breakfast on the table. Arthur slowly dragged himself out of bed, and slumped over to the chair that had been pulled out by Merlin.

"Do you know what Merlin, I've never felt this nervous before" he stated moving his spoon around in his so called porridge.

"Well you just tell him how you mean it, and don't take for no for an answer" Arthur just looked at his manservant with a unconvinced look on his face.

"Merlin I think I can get ready myself this morning, so you are dismissed, have the day off, and do what servants do" he said slightly stuck on what to say.

"Erm.. if your sure" Merlin answered and turned to slowly walk out of the room. Arthur picked up his bowl and slung it against the opposite wall, and slouching back his chair, clearly thinking about what today may bring.

"Enter" Called the king as a knock came at the great hall doors. The door slowly opened and Arthur entered. "Ah Arthur" The king pressing the tips of his fingers together.

"Father" Arthur said nodding his head.

"Now let's get down to the point, what's going on between you and the maidservant of Morgana's?" he asked getting straight to the point.

"Well father the thing is....were...were in love" Arthur replied his words getting quieter towards the end of the reply.

"You what!" exclaimed Uther. "I have never heard of such...such garbage"

"Why is that father tell me that?" Arthur asked, not the least surprised by his father's outburst.

"It would be frowned upon in the lower town, do you have any idea, what this could do to the kingdom"

"No father I don't! How doe's me falling in love with a servant have to put Camelot in so much danger. She is as worthy as any normal women, you have put forward to me, what has her being a servant got anything to do with this." Shouted Arthur beginning to get very angry.

"It would bring disgrace upon the kingdom, what would the neighbouring kingdoms say?" asked Uther, beginning to think he was wining this argument, but Arthur had plenty more fight left him.

"You cannot stop me from loving father, it is the human nature" protested Arthur. Just then a knock came and Gwen entered.

"ah here she comes" Uther clapped. Gwen went over and stood beside Arthur.

"Sire I am terribly sorry for any problems we have cause but I can reassure you this will never happen again, I realise what it would do to the kingdom, and that is too much of a risk to take" Gwen stated lowering her head.

"At least one of you has some sense, that sounds like a good idea"

"No Gwen please!"

"Arthur, you two shall not be together; I forbid that is an order!" Uther rose from his throne shouting.

"No father, you cannot stop people from falling in love" Arthur giving his father a disgusted look. He picked up Gwen's hand and began to lead her out of the hall, and past the guards, not caring any more if anyone saw them, for now it did not matter.

"Arthur stop for a moment please" Gwen finally said snatching her hand away from Arthurs, he suddenly stopped and turned to look at her.

"What is it?" he asked confused

"Your father is right, we cannot be together, not until you are king anyway, so until it is best if leave things there" She didn't give Arthur a chance to reply; she gave him a apologetic look and brushed past him, and walked off. He turned his head around to see the love of his life walk out of his life. Deep down he knew today was not going to end in a good way, not only had he lost his father's trust, but the women who he loved.

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter. I tried to make it a tear jerker, but somehow I don't think I did, but I would love to see what you thought so please R&R. Thankies xx (oh btw thank you to Lizzie, Zoe, Sophie and Laura who helped me come up with some great ideas for this fanfic, and future Merlin fanfics ly all so much xxx)**


	6. The Labyrinth Of Gedref part 1

**This is where the story seems to get really serious. Because this chapter is going to be so long, I have to put it into two parts. So hopefully it all goes well. And I'm really sorry but there's going to be a lot of speech in this. Anyway that's apologising over... so I'll get on with the story.**

Chapter 6: The Labyrinth Of Gedref (part 1)

Arthur, Merlin and several knights were out in the forest hunting, it wasn't often that they got a kill, so today as any other hunting day they were hoping for the best.

Arthur remaining low, signalled for his knights to go off in separate directions, the only person left was Merlin.

"Merlin" He whispered

"What is it?" He asked carrying all of the bags which were needed.

"Don't know....we'll surround it. I want you to go in there and flush it out" Arthur ordered Merlin

"You want me to go in there, you said you don't know what it is, it could be dangerous." Replied a scared Merlin

"Let's hope so. Now go on" Arthur said pushing Merlin in front of him and going off in another direction. As Merlin slowly and quietly made his way through the woods, being careful what he stood on, he picked up a nearby branch which lay on the ground to the right of him. He gently pushed aside branches which were in the way, and then out of now where he was blessed with a beautiful sight. There standing in front of him was a unicorn. Out of the corner of his eye Merlin could see Arthur coming up from above on a hill.

"Go. GO" Urging the unicorn to go away, but it just stood there, not knowing the danger it was in. "They're gonna kill you. Please go!" Merlin said again, hoping the unicorn would run away. "Arthur NO!" It was too late, Arthur had shot an arrow, which went whirling through the trees and into one of the hind legs of the unicorn. Merlin crouched down to cradle the head of the dead unicorn. "I'm sorry" He whispered.

"Ha-ha! It's a unicorn" Laughed Arthur in amazement.

"What have you done?" replied Merlin

"Don't be such a girl Merlin" Arthur said sharply. "Now come on"

When they returned to Camelot, the first thing they did was follow Arthur to the great hall, where his father awaited his return.

"Father! A unicorn's horn to grace the walls of Camelot" Pronounced Arthur as he handed the horn over to his father.

"Magnificent. It is the first one I have seen.... Gaius, look at this" He said turning to face his physician.

"It is very impressive my lord" Gaius said with a hint of disappointment to his voice.

"What is it Gaius? Speak your mind"

"Unicorn's are rare and mystical creatures. There is a legend that bad fortune comes to anyone who slays one." He replied.

"Nonsense, We will be the envy of every kingdom" Uther said, patting his son proudly on the shoulder.

"I am pleased you like it.

* * *

After, Uther had dismissed the court, to examine the unicorn's horn. Merlin and Gaius went out in the courtyard.

"I don't see how Arthur could of taken pleasure from killing the unicorn" Merlin said sorrowfully.

"To hunt is in his blood something entirely different" Gaius reminded Merlin.

"It was the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. I wish you had been there." sighed Merlin.

"It's a rare privilege. Alas, there are few unicorns still alive."

"You try telling that to Arthur" laughed Merlin.

"I can imagine it would be difficult" Gaius replied walking away, and Merlin going off in a different direction.

* * *

Later on in the day Merlin returned to Arthur's chambers to finish off his chores, but was saddened when he was loaded with more, however he take several minutes to gaze out of the window.

"My horse threw a shoe. Take it to the blacksmith. Make sure he does a good job. And when you've done that you can polish my..... Saddle" He turned around to locate Merlin, he noticed him looking out of the window. "Merlin!" That got his attention. "Have you listened to a word I said?" Arthur questioned. "You have a face like a wounded bear ever since we got back from that hunting trip. Don't tell me you're still upset about the unicorn?"

"I don't think you should have killed it."

"Oh, really? And why is that?" Arthur asked.

"It was... It was doing no harm. What purpose did you serve by killing it?"

"We were hunting. That's what you do. Would you have me bring it home as a pet?" Arthur said with a sarcastic tone, and heading over towards to his bed.

"Look at this" Arthur ordered.

"What?" he asked

"Do you know what that is?" Arthur asked.

"No" answered Merlin. Arthur grabbed hold of the back of Merlin's head and pulled him down.

"Rat droppings. My chambers are invested. You need to spend less time worrying about unicorns and more time worrying about rats" Arthur shouted letting go of Merlin. There came a knock at the door. "Enter" Arthur called, and a knight stepped in.

"My lord, the king requests your service as a matter of urgency" and then knight left. Arthur began to follow but turned around again to add;

"Find that rat"

* * *

Uther and Arthur were stood in the middle of a dead crop field, expecting the state of the grain.

"Every single ear has died. We have received reports that it is the same throughout the kingdom" Uther informed Arthur, holding the grain, and rubbing it between his fingers.

"I rode through this valley yesterday. The crop looked healthy then" Arthur said stretching out his arm and pointing to where he had rode the day before.

"It happened overnight"

"Is it a disease of some kind?" questioned Arthur.

"I have asked the court physician to run some tests. We must ration what little food we have left" Uther ordered walking back to his horse.

* * *

Meanwhile Gaius and Merlin were discussing what this outbreak was.

"Any ideas what caused the crops to die?" Merlin asked Gaius.

"No disease I know of could spread through the kingdom in one night." Gaius replied carrying on with his tests.

"What could kill all the plants?"

"It is not killing ALL the plants. The trees and hedges are unharmed. Unfortunately, you can't eat trees and hedges" explained Gaius

" It's only killing the plants we can eat" suggested Merlin.

"It appears so"

"If it's not a disease, it must be magic" informed Merlin

"We can't assume that, Merlin. Perhaps there is something in the soil or water that can explain it. I can't tell the king it's caused by sorcery until I am certain." Notified Gaius.

* * *

To ensure that the kingdom did not run out of food, people had to line up, and wait their turn, to be given their rations. Alongside the line Arthur and Uther were discussing their current situation.

"The livestock is either dying or has been eaten. Food and water is scarce and we are distributing rations but they are meagre. Arthur said to the king.

"This is all the grain we have?" he asked

"The people are growing scared. There has been some looting." Explained Arthur

"We must maintain order at all costs. Panic will make the situation worse. I will issue a decree that looters will be executed. From tonight, Camelot will be under curfew,"

"I will see it" insured Arthur, and the king strode off.

* * *

Merlin was on his way to Arthur's chambers when he passed Gwen who was fetching some water from the well.

"Merlin is it true about the crops dying?" She asked worried

"I'm afraid so. We're going to have to tighten our belts" he answered.

"I'm sure Arthur will think of something" she smiled, thinking about him, she hadn't seen or spoken to him in over a week now.

"And if he doesn't, I will" He smile at her and walking off, peed that she had to go and mention Arthur.

Gwen placed her bucket under the well, and pulled on the lever. However it was not water that came out it was sand.

"Merlin?" she called. Merlin poked his head around the side of the wall, and looked at what was being deposited, with a look of pure amazement.

* * *

Merlin and Gwen had gone to fetch the king and prince, to show them there latest discovery.

"Sand? And you say the well is full of it?" asked the king.

"I sent men down to the underground reservoir. There is no trace of water to be found." Arthur explained.

"First the crops, and now this."

"It is the same throughout the kingdom. There is precious little water anywhere"

"Gaius, can you offer any explanation for this?" Uther turned and asked Gaius.

"I cannot think of a scientific explanation. I can only conclude that these events are the result of sorcery," he told Uther.

"You are right," agreed the king. "The kingdom is under attack."

* * *

When Gaius returned from his meeting with the king he walked into Merlin's room, to find him practising spells over a bucket of sand.

"Greot gecuman leccan" again the spell had not worked like hundreds of others that Merlin had tried.

"Gecuman gedryc waeter" came another spell which surprisingly did not work. Gaius came along and sat on the bed beside Merlin.

"I was... I was just," stuttered Merlin trying to explain why he was practising magic, Gaius did not like Merlin using his magic often, so it was a surprise when he heard what Gaius said next.

"I was hoping you may have been trying to turn it back into water. I know I have cautioned against using magic. But if ever there was a time to use your talents, it's now."

"I wish I knew how, I've tried everything. If it is magic. It is more powerful magic than I possess.

* * *

That night Arthur sent his guards out on watch, to make sure no one was out and breaking the curfew.

"Merlin! You do realise there's a curfew?" Arthur asked noticing Merlin walking across the courtyard.

"Yeah, I was in your chambers, hunting for that rat," smiled Merlin

"Did you find it?"

"No" Merlin shook his head.

"So you have been outwitted by a rat?" questioned Arthur

"They do say rats are very intelligent." Was the excuse he used next.

"More intelligent than you, it would seem. Go home. It'd be embarrassing to lock up my own servant for breaking the curfew!" All of a sudden Arthur and Merlin caught a glimpse of a hooded figure entering the castle.

"What was that?" Arthur asked chasing after it, followed by Merlin. They followed and tried to cut the intruder off in the passageways, but he seemed to have vanished. The two were startled when he suddenly reappeared behind them.

"Who are you?" asked Arthur.

"I am Anhora," replied the cloaked man, "keeper of the unicorns. You alone are responsible for the misfortune that has befallen Camelot."

"Me?" echoed Arthur, incredulously. "You think I would bring famine and drought upon my own people?"

"When you killed the unicorn, you unleashed a curse," Anhora explained. "For this, Camelot will suffer greatly."

"Undo the curse, or face execution," Arthur threatened.

"Only you can do that," said the sorcerer, remaining calm. "You will be tested. If you fail, Camelot will be damned for all eternity."

Arthur lunged forward to grab Anhora, but he was gone.

* * *

The next day Arthur and Merlin were in Arthur's chambers, and Arthur was putting his boots on, and happened to put his finger through a newly discovered hole.

"That....rat! It's eaten through my boot. Look at it!" He exclaimed walking over to Merlin.

"I guess the rat must be as hungry as the rest of us" smirked Merlin.

"You think this is funny?" asked Arthur.

"Moderately" As soon as the word left Merlin's mouth, Arthur threw the boot at him.

"Get it mended, and find that rat" he ordered and left the room, to go and meet the king.

* * *

In the great hall there were many knights sat around the giant table with the king.

"And you believe what this Anhora said about the curse to be true?" Asked the king.

"Yes father I do" answered Arthur.

"Without food and water we will not survive for long, you must put an end to it"

"Yes father" Arthur replied nodding his head. There came a knock at the door.

"Enter" called the king, and entered Merlin.

"Arthur can I borrow you for a minute" Arthur followed Merlin out of the great hall.

"Arthur quick come with me"

"Merlin, tell me what is going on!"

"There is no time" he replied and they both began to run. By the end they had finished off at merlins chambers.

"Come in" beckoned Merlin. As they both entered it became clear there was someone lying on the bed, clearly dying. It was only when they got closer that Arthur realised it was Gwen.

**I'm so sorry to stop there, but it took me like ages to write this, and it seemed like the perfect to finish the chapter I hope you all enjoyed and please R&R xx**


	7. The Labyrinth Of Gedref part 2

**Hey guys XDD I'm sooooooo sorry this is late I haven't been able to get onto the internet since it broke UGH! I hate it, but anyway here it is and I hope you like it.**

**Be the way you may notice that there are several parts that I have not included in this chapter which are in the original episode, and that is because I thought it would seem better without them, but anyway please review and tell me what you think, and maybe give a few ideas what you want to happen because I still don't know where I'm going to take this X33**

Chapter 7: The Labyrinth of Gedref (part 2)

Arthur remained behind Merlin and as they entered Merlin's chambers, not knowing what to say or think he ran over to the bedside, to sit with Gwen. He could feel his eyes watering, not knowing what he would do without her.

"W...What...what's wrong with her?" He sobbed picking up her lying hand and holding it to his face.

"I am not sure sire, it is a illness I have never come across" replied Gaius coming over, holding a small bottle, and poured the contents into Gwen's mouth.

"Well is there anything you can do?" Arthur asked glancing up at Gaius. Merlin remained stood near the door, watching his master fall apart.

"At this moment I am not sure" Gaius replied "but I will do everything I can" he reassured. Merlin looked up to face Gaius; Gaius gave in the look as in to give Arthur some time alone.

"We'll just be outside if you need us" explained Merlin hoping that the prince would look up at him and give him that gorgeous smile that lit up his day every day, but he didn't Arthur's face stuck facing Gwen not looking up for anything. As Merlin pulled the door shut he heard small pleads from Arthur, begging for Gwen to live.

It had not been five minutes until Arthur called Merlin's name, "Yes sire" Merlin replied running into the room. "I think it would be better if she was laid more comfortably, I shall take to my chambers where she will rest!" instructed Arthur tears running down the side of his face.

"I don't think that's a good idea here she can get the medical attention she needs" Merlin said trying to change Arthur's mind.

"I shall take her to my chamber's" he shouted in reply. "Now make sure you open the doors as I carry her" he ordered. Merlin just nodded his head and followed his orders. Arthur moved back to Gwen and gently slid his arms under her as if she was so fragile that she was about to break. He slowly picked her up and took each step slowly as if he was trying not to wake her. As they made their way to the courtyard Merlin remained ahead of Arthur. In time they took their first steps into the courtyard, as they walked the heads of people nearby rose and stared at the sight. It wasn't Merlin who they were staring at, he was walking through the courtyard as he did any other day, they were staring at the sight that followed. Their eyes were fixated to the prince of Camelot walking through the kingdoms courtyard carrying a servant and crying, it wasn't a sight that was often seen in Camelot, and many of the people did not know what to think, however they simply sunk their heads and looked at the floor in sadness, many of the town's people knew Gwen and believed she was a lovely women and many people also believed that one day she would make a man a very good wife.

"Move Merlin" instructed Arthur as he staggered into his chambers, and brushing Merlin's shoulder as he passed. He moved over to the side of the bed and slowly laid Gwen down, being ever so careful not to lay her in an awkward position. Arthur rose from his knees and began to pace the room, putting his hand to rest it on the back of his head

"You know I'm sure she's going to be ok, Gaius is doing everything he can" muttered Merlin

"Oh yeah then where is he now?" Shouted Arthur. Merlin remained standing looking in amazement in what the prince had just said.

"Since you've developed feelings for Gwen you've changed...I don't know who you are anymore" said Merlin sadly, tears beginning to well up in his sparkling blue eyes. Arthur stopped and took a minute to look at Merlin. Deep down Arthur knew he had changed, and he wasn't the Arthur Pendragon everybody knew and loved, just because he was smitten with a mere servant. Merlin couldn't bare it longer and rushed out of the room, he couldn't stand to be in the same room as the prince any longer, he knew now what it had taken him so long to understand. He loved Arthur, as much as he tried to deny it, his love grew stronger.

Arthur could not believe what his servant, and as he thought trusted friend had just said. It had left him stuck for words. So much was welling up in his head, he need to get out and get some fresh air but who would be here to take care of Gwen. Just then a slight knock came at the door, and Morgana slowly revealed herself, and closed the door behind her.

"You look shattered" Morgana said walking over to stand beside Arthur.

"Thanks, not the best welcoming I've had in a while" replied Arthur, Morgana smiled and lowered her head.

"How is she?"Morgana said breaking the silence, and looking up at Arthur. "I've never seen you like this with a servant"

"I love her Morgana, and I don't know what's going to happen" said Arthur urgently. The kind of reply Morgana wasn't expecting. Morgana didn't know how to react until her womanly instincts took over pulling Arthur into a tight embrace, Arthur didn't resist and slowly hugged Morgana back.

A knight walked in coughing under his breath to get the two's attention. "Sorry to interrupt sire... my lady" he said bowing his head "But the king has informed me to tell you that throughout the kingdom there has been more of an outbreak many of the towns people becoming ill"

"Thank you please inform the king that you have told us" answered Morgana showing the knight to the door, when the knight exited, Arthur swiped his arm across the table pushing all of the objects that were sat on the surface.

"What the hell are we to do?" yelled Arthur leaning against the bed post, scaring Morgana for a few seconds.

"If I hadn't of killed that unicorn then none of this would have happened" he sighed Morgana was unsure of what to say the saddened prince and decided to leave the room. As she was exiting in to the corridor outside the room, she bumped into Merlin who was just coming round the corner.

"I'm so sorry" he said steadying himself.

"Do not worry Merlin, no harm done" she replied gave him a half smile and walked off.

Merlin entered the room, to see Arthur getting into his armour.

"Erm... Arthur, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to find Anhora, and to lift this curse once for all, I will not let my people die for one of my stupid mistakes" he said angrily and finishing putting his armour. "Stay here and look after Gwen"

"But Arthur..."

"Merlin, please don't try to stop me because you know you can't" He interrupted him, leaving the room.

Merlin ignored his masters instructions and followed him, "OH come off it you don't even know where you're going" he said hoping that might change Arthurs mind.

"I did some research in the archives and now I have rough idea where I'm going... so don't even go there Merlin I know what you're trying to do and it's not going to work"

By this point they had reached the stables and to quickly avoid the rest of the conversation Arthur mounted his horse and rode off, leaving Merlin standing there watching go.

'I have to do something' he thought to himself, he had no idea what could happen to Arthur if he didn't go with him. "Oh for god's sake" he said aloud and went to fetch another horse to go after Arthur.

He ran into the stables, wondering what horse he should take, Arthur's horse was one of the best in the realm, and would take one like it to catch up, he decided to take a horse which was the sibling to Arthur's.

It was half an hour before Merlin could see Arthur in front, he had found it hard to keep up. Galloping away Merlin remained a steady pace behind Arthur, he hoped that the prince would not turn around, otherwise he would stop and order Merlin back to Camelot.

As their journey grew in distant, Merlin realised that his horse was beginning to feel the strain of running so far, this horse was good but against Arthur's there was a wide margin of superiority.

Arthur rode for miles through woodland until he could make out the vast Labyrinth of Gedref in the misty valley below. Once he had crossed the valley he came across a large maze that covered many miles of land. He slipped down from his horse and tethered it beside the maze entrance. Uncertainly, he stepped inside and gingerly made his way back and forth through the eerie labyrinth.

After many twists, turns and dead ends, Arthur finally found a large, light opening in the maze. He could hear the lapping of waves and walked through to see Anhora standing on a rocky shore. Beside him was a wooden table laid with two silver goblets. Sitting sheepishly at one end was Merlin, he had followed his master into the maze, but was caught by Anhora.

"Merlin?" he questioned entering the clearing.

"I'm sorry" he replied.

"Let him go! I will take your test, but not till he's released" Arthur ordered.

Anhora answered, "That is not possible. Merlin is part of the test please sit. If you refuse the test you will have failed and Camelot will be destroyed." Arthur was shocked at Anhora's reply. "I thought I told you to stay at home" scolded Arthur, taking a seat at the table to face his servant.

"I must have misheard you," Merlin lied.

"Let's get on with it," said Arthur, glaring at Anhora.

"There are two goblets before you. One of the goblets contains a deadly poison, the other goblet, a harmless liquid. All the liquid from both goblets must be drunk, but each of you may only drink from a single goblet." The sorcerer explained.

"What kind of ridiculous test is that? What does that prove?" Arthur questioned.

"What it proves is for you to decide. If you pass the test, the curse will be lifted"

Arthur was highly agitated, but Merlin studied the goblets thoughtfully

"Let's think about this. What if I drink from my goblet first?" Merlin suggested

"If it's poisoned, you will die," said Arthur.

"And if it's not, you will have to drink from yours and you will die," nodded Merlin."There must be a way round it."

"It's perfectly simple," Arthur pointed out. "One of us has to die. We have to determine which goblet has the poison. Then I'll drink it."

"I'll be the one to drink it" Merlin interrupted

"It's my doing. I'm drinking it!"

"It's more important that you live," Merlin insisted. "You're the future king, I'm just a servant."

"This is no time to be a hero, Merlin. It really doesn't suit you" Arthur informed.

"What if I drink from mine first, and if that's not the poisoned, I will then drink yours"

"He said each of us is only allowed to drink from a single goblet. I had no idea you were so keen to die for me"

"Trust me I can hardly believe it myself" Merlin replied making Arthur laugh.

Arthur was impressed with Merlin's bravery and loyalty.

"I'm glad you're here, Merlin," he smiled.

All of a sudden Merlin had an idea. "I've got it! We pour the liquid into one goblet and then we can be sure it's poisoned. Then all the liquid can be drunk, and from a single goblet." Merlin said sitting back impressed with his theory.

"You never cease to surprise me. You're a lot smarter than you look" Arthur replied.

Surprised Merlin answered "Is that a compliment?"

"Look out!" cried Arthur, pointing. Merlin spun round to see what the danger was, only for Arthur to snatch up the goblets and pour the liquid into one.

"No! I will drink it" Merlin shouted

"As if I'd let you" Arthur replied.

"You can't die. This isn't your destiny."

"It seems you're wrong again" stated Arthur.

"Listen to me!" Merlin shouted again, trying to persuade Arthur.

"You know me, Merlin. I never listen to you." And with that Arthur brought the goblet to his lips and swallowed its contents. After drinking it he slid off the stool to the ground. Merlin rushed to catch his master's limp body and desperately trying to wake him.

"Arthur! No!"He said frantically. Turning to Anhora he said "What have you done?" and turning back to the lifeless prince. "Arthur! No! Arthur, Arthur, come on! come on! No... come on please." He begged shaking the prince. "Please! Let me take his place please!" he said begging Anhora.

"This was Arthur's test not yours."

"You've killed him. I was meant to protect him." Merlin shouted.

"He is not dead. He has merely consumed a sleeping draught. He will come round shortly" said the sorcerer gently.

"What?" asked Merlin confused.

"A unicorn is pure of heart. If you kill one, you must make amends by proving that you also are pure of heart. Arthur was willing to sacrifice his life to save yours. He has proven what is truly in his heart. The curse will be lifted." Once Arthur groaned and began to move, Anhora was gone.

By the time the pair got back to Camelot, they could see many people that had been diagnosed with the illness, where walking around, getting on with their daily jobs once again. However there was one person who had been diagnosed with the illness who they could not see. Where was Gwen? Once Arthur had realised Gwen was not among the towns people, he got down from his horse and ran to his chambers, barging into people, and dodging barrels that stood in his way. There was one thing, nothing was going to slow him down.

He reached his chambers and slammed the door open, which flung against the wall, causing a loud banging sound. He saw the Lady Morgana lent over the side of the bed, and it looked like she was crying.

"Morgana what is it?" he asked

"Oh Arthur" she cried running over to the prince and into his arms. Automatically he put his arms around her and held her against him.

"How's Gwen?" he asked.

"She's... she's... dead" Morgana wept, burying her head into his chest.

"What? NO! She can't be" he stammered, he looked over Morgana's head, to see Gwen lay in his bed, dead.

**There you go I've finally finished it. I hope you like it please R&R xxx**


End file.
